


Morning Will Certainly Be Interesting

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I don't know what else, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rim job, Smut, Spit Roasting, Twink! Cas, Twink!Alfie, slight panty kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Edit* this was originally part of a longer fic we were going to post, unfortunately it got way too out of control and we scrapped it. So sorry if any of you were waiting on it!</p><p>Dean Smith literally runs into a cute little twink outside his office. To apologize, Dean takes him out for coffee and the next thing he knows his whole world is turned on it's head. His once dull and meaningless existence outside of work is now sparked full of excitement and time spent in bed with a beautiful boy. </p><p>They run into Castiel's ex Benny, on the street and he's got a new flame now. An adorable, but innocent thing that everyone except Benny would love to corrupt. Eventually Samandriel gets his way and Benny finally makes love to him. </p><p>Somehow, that's only the beginning. </p><p>This scene is the first night all four of them spend together.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Will Certainly Be Interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powerfulweak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/gifts).



> This a Birthday present for Sarah. I hope she likes it!!
> 
> WHHOOOPS Almost forgot @trekchik helped me out massively by looking over it and pointing out where I'd not explained things (due to chopping it out in the middle of another story) along with other awesome advice!! Thanks babe!

 

Finally the clock pushed around to five. Before he met Cas, Dean wouldn’t have been in a rush to get out of there really, the job was his life. Now that he had someone waiting for him, it was a struggle each and every day to not jolt out of there before five by talking himself into taking off an extra ten, twenty, thirty minutes early. He knew it would just lead to never ever wanting to stay till five again. He never thought he’d be dating a college freshman, who was barely legal when he was just about to hit thirty.  

 

He grabbed up his stuff and rushed back to the apartment. Happy that food would be there if not when he arrived, shortly thereafter. Charlie at the front desk managed to get out a “Happy looks good on you, Winchester.” before he jumped into the elevator and waved back at her quickly as the doors were closing.

 

Dean didn’t see Cas in the main rooms so he went to check the bedroom and heard the shower running. He smiled fondly as he pulled off his work clothes. He debated joining his boy under the warm water but when he heard the intercom buzzer go off he rushed into some relaxed fit pajama pants and an old Nirvana tee. Castiel had insisted Dean buy more comfortable clothes when he moved in and saw that nearly everything was work clothes except the stuff he’d brought from home and his underwear.

 

He practically ran toward the entrance box beside the elevator in his penthouse apartment and told Charlie to send the delivery guy up. He laughed, loudly when the girl waited a few seconds and came back over the speaker saying something about a big ole’ hunk of man. Dean hurried back toward the bedroom to grab his wallet to pay for the food and headed back when he heard someone whistle from his living room.

 

Benny L[afitte](https://www.google.com/search?es_sm=93&q=benny+lafitte&spell=1&sa=X&ei=IaedVZONKMnXsAXzkKzIBQ&ved=0CBsQBSgA) stood in the entryway of his ex boyfriend’s new place. He’d met Dean once when they’d ran into each other a few months back, but it hadn’t gone over that well. The man looked like he would have rather gouged his eyes out with sticks.

 

Benny looked around with huge eyes, whistling low as he put the food carefully down on the table. The place was huge and clearly expensive. Castiel had done very well for himself. The kid was a spoiled brat, but if this Dean guy could tame that...more power to him.  It made Benny smile when he saw the little touches of Castiel around the room.  He was more than thrilled that his ex, now best friend found someone and was completely in love with. Castiel never needed to spell it out for him, he could hear it in the kid’s voice. There was a shuffle from behind him and turned to see Dean gaping at him, money clenched tight in his fist.  

 

“Hola, brought you the food that you ordered,” he said with a warm smile.

 

Dean blinked, multiple times. No way in hell was Cas’ ex some kind of delivery boy. He squinted his eyes doing his damndest not to punch the guy in the face for just being there. Sure, Dean knew logically Benny was probably an okay guy but logic had no room inside the loop of mental images of Castiel naked and speared on the dude’s dick, panting for him the same way he does for Dean.

 

Objectively, if it were a porno he’d be the first to suggest watching that, but Cas was different, he meant something to Dean that no one ever had. He swallowed hard not wanting to be a complete dick and handed the money over. Instead of talking to Benny himself he shouted over his shoulder toward the bedroom. “Cas, your ex is here!”

 

He leaned against the counter trying not to glare holes into the guy but finding it very difficult.

 

Benny raised a brow at the other guy and chuckled before pocketing only half of the money, handing the change back to Dean.  “Didn’t mean to ruffle any feathers here, one of my driver’s called in sick. So, I figured I’d drop this off on my way home.”  

 

Shrugging, Dean decided that he’d better not run the guy off before Cas got out of the shower. He’d probably be pissed considering him and this guy were like .. friends or some shit. Dean trusted Castiel but that didn’t mean he was super happy with the arrangement. The smells from the food were making his mouth water, but he held strong.

 

“S’ok. I’m sure he’ll be out in a minute. Beer?” he asked, knowing he’d need one himself if he were gonna have to make small talk with the guy who used to fuck his boyfriend.

 

“Thank you but...I better not, my boy don’t like the smell of beer too much, I’ll take a water if ya got one though,” he said, tucking the money under the bags of food.  Benny watched Dean closely and couldn’t help being amused at how tightly wound he was.  The fact that he was bothering him that much...it was kind of hilarious.

 

Dean nodded, and slipped into the kitchen. It was the first time he’d regretted the open floor plan, unable to lock himself away and hit his head against something. He grabbed a beer, chugged it and grabbed another with the water before he made it back to Benny.  He handed the cold bottle over, nodding toward the couch. “C’mon. I’m sure there’s a game on somewhere.”

 

Benny took the water and followed Dean even though the tension was stretched pretty tight. Once he sank down in the most comfortable couch he’d ever had the pleasure of sitting on, Benny sighed, letting his head fall back.  Dean had just powered up the tv when Benny’s cell phone went off, startling him a little.

 

“Shit,” he grumbled, answering it quickly knowing that it was Samandriel. “Hey baby….I had to do a delivery….yeah the order I took for Cas….I’ll tell him you said hi.  I’ll be home soon, love you,” Benny said with a huge smile, just his angel’s voice making him feel lighter.  He hung up the phone and turned to see Dean slightly staring at him.

 

Dean watched cautiously as Benny answered the phone, studied his expressions, the fondness in his voice when he talked to his boyfriend. He hated to admit it but Dean knew then and there that his dislike of the man was clearly unwarranted. It was plain as day Benny was head over heels for that kid he was with the last time they’d run into one another.

 

”Huh,” he said, not really to anyone just making noise. Dean didn’t know where that left them. They were practically strangers but at least he didn’t hate the guy anymore. Castiel would be relieved, and that always made Dean even more happy.

 

“Fuck, I think we’ve been played, man.” The situation had Cas written all over it. He had all day to take a shower and had waited until right before Dean got home to jump in. The kid was setting something up he just wasn’t sure what it was.

 

“What do you mean?” Benny asked with a little laugh.  He tucked the phone away in his pocket and chewed on his bottom lip.

 

Castiel hummed to himself as he walked around the bedroom getting dressed. Pulling on a simple pair of sky blue panties and a long hoodie that hit the tops of his knees. He was just about to walk into the living room when he heard not only Benny’s voice but Dean’s. It took only a second for him to decide to stay in the hall, wanting to hear them talk for a minute.

 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, and boy did he. The sound echoed through the apartment, bouncing off the walls as he thought about how fucking easily he’d fell into the trap. Cas was clever, he’d have to give him that. “I mean...That little fucker set this up. I’d bet you the rest of that money you left under the bag in the kitchen, yes I saw that, he did this on purpose so we had to spend time with one another.”

 

Benny smirked and nodded his head, “Prolly, the guy likes to do shit like that...a lot.  Thinks he’s so slick too. Like I don’t hear him shuffling over there in the hallway,” he grinned.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and laughed, moving easily into the room to give both men an innocent smile. “And so what if I did?  I think you two could be really good friends,” Castiel mock pouted before hurrying over to sit down on Dean’s lap.  “Hi,” he said giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

 

Dean leaned into the touch and held on tightly to let Castiel know that he wasn’t really upset. “Oh you ain’t foolin’ nobody kid. Don’t get me wrong, I believe that you think we could be okay friends or whatever but I’m pretty sure we both know this is more about you than it is either of us…” he said, lifting his eyebrows up in question but not letting Castiel answer before he turned to Benny and smiled. “I’m thinkin this was some sort of blind date that he hopes leads to something more… the fucker will not shut up about your monster cock.”

 

Castiel snickered at how wide Benny’s eyes got but Castiel just smiled, “Well, if you saw it, you’d talk about it too,” he laughed with a mere shrug.  Benny’s entire face went red and he tried to hide behind his water bottle that only made Castiel laugh even harder.

 

Dean couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the guy, dude was red as a fucking tomato. It gave him a small thrill of satisfaction that even if he couldn’t be mad at the man any longer he could at least take pride in the fact that he brought the color to his cheeks. Dean patted Benny on the arm and shook his head. “Don’t mind him, he just likes to mess with people for fun. I learned that much about him before we even really got together.. The boy played me like a damn fiddle and I let him.”

 

Dean hesitated not wanting to freak the guy out anymore than Cas had probably already managed, but he figured it was a really good idea to change the subject. “So, tell us about your.. umm boyfriend?”

 

“How is Samandriel?  He’s so sweet,” Castiel grinned lewdly, a knowing look crossing his face as he leaned in to kiss Dean’s cheek again.  
  
Benny stared at the two of them and couldn’t help smirk. He ran a hand down his face and laughed, “He’s doin just fine Cas,” He turned his eyes back to Dean,“And what would you like to know?” he asked, leaning back against the plush leather seat.  He watched the couple next to him and bit his bottom lip before taking a swig of his water.

 

Dean chuckled, and shrugged a little. “I dunno, man. Honestly, all I know is that he’s young, pretty, and Cas said he was into photography I think?” Dean paused, he wasn’t sure if he’d be comfortable talking about Castiel if a stranger were to ask. So, he took a deep breath and continued. “If you don’t wanna talk about him that’s cool, I wasn’t really thinkin when I asked but if you’d rather tell me about yourself, that’s okay.” he paused, and just to be a dick he continued. “Well, other than the whole monster cock thing. That, I obviously already know.”

 

Dean might have felt a little too validated by the pink blush that flashed back onto Benny’s face.

 

Benny chuckled shaking his head a bit, “Nah, I love talking about my angel.  Real proud of him. He’s a sweet little thing like Castiel. Well, this one here is demon with a halo,” Benny grinned pointing at Castiel who was trying too hard to look demure.  “In fact...I’m pretty damn sure Castiel’s been corrupting my angel,” Benny said with a quirked brow aimed at Castiel.

 

“Whoops?” Castiel grinned wide, “If you’re worried about him not being so innocent then you really shouldn’t let him come out to play with me.”

 

Dean fondly shook his head from side to side as he hugged Cas even closer to his chest. His boy was either gonna get them laid or killed. Benny didn’t look violent but if the man was anything like himself the protective jealousy could probably stir up homicidal tendencies. He guessed Castiel knew the guy well enough, and trusted that he wouldn’t purposely piss him off.

 

Looking over at the large man, Dean couldn’t help but wonder what kind of role he’d want in the situation, if it were to happen. He drank in the sight of thick muscled hips, bigger and more calloused hands, even the bulging thighs that looked as if they were powerful enough to tame a bull. For a brief moment, he saw himself in the place of the wild beast and like a rush of adrenaline blood began pumping down through his body and filling his cock. Benny’s voice was what brought him back to the moment.

 

“Now, now Darlin. I ain’t sayin you two can’t play...just, Ah hell, keep putting whatever ideas you’ve been putting in that head of his.  Been workin out just fine for me,” Benny snickered leaning back against the couch to get more comfortable.  

 

“Oh yeah?  Did you finally give him what he wanted?” Castiel asked with a knowing look, laughing softly when Benny nodded slowly while licking his bottom lip, “Well it’s about damn time Benny. Jesus...I’m surprised you didn’t get permanent blue balls,” he laughed.

 

Dean was confused for a minute until he remembered that Cas told him the kid was a damn virgin. His boy had started talking about it while he was bent over the kitchen table and Dean was fucking into him from behind. Those thoughts might have spurred his already intense orgasm. His dick was getting harder with every thought Castiel and Benny were putting in his head and Dean couldn't help but smile as he pulled his boyfriend’s hips down on him, proving his excitement against the panty clad ass in his lap.

 

Benny watched the two of them closely, his eyes flying down when Castiel squirmed and a little blush colored his cheeks.  He chuckled softly, “Nah...but I was getting there.  But I am glad I finally got over my fear of hurtin’ him. It was so damn good,” he groaned with a little dippy smile.  He nearly jumped off the couch when his cell phone went off again in his pocket

 

 

* * *

.

 

 

Samandriel sighed and looked around the corner, still no bus. He’d been waiting for fifteen minutes past the time it should have been there. Soon Benny would beat him home and be worried. He chewed at his lip a little. Alfie, one of the many nicknames he’d picked up, knew his boyfriend would insist on coming to get him, but quickly decided it would be for the best. As he waited for the line to ring he thought it was fortunate that if he had to be stuck, at least it was in the nicer area before his first bus as opposed to the rougher neighborhood where he boarded his second.

 

When he heard the sweet cajun voice saying hello, instantly Alfie relaxed. The soothing tone of Benny’s voice always helped him stay calm. “Hey, I uh. I’m going to be a little late and I didn’t want you to worry.”

 

“Where you at baby?  I’m actually uh, still at Castiel and Dean’s. I’ll come pick you up,” Benny said easing himself onto his feet.

 

“Why don’t you bring him here. We can have dinner together,” Castiel asked biting his lip and giving a questioning look at Dean.

 

Dean grinned, “Sure, the more the merrier. We can hang out, get to know one another. Should be fun.”

 

Samandriel heard the background voices and felt a nervous flutter in his stomach. The kind that could literally make your knees go weak in anticipation. He grinned wide and bit his lip subconsciously. “I’d like that .. if that would be something you want, Benny. If not...it’s okay to tell them I don’t feel up to it.” Alfie hesitated, not wanting to rope Benny into anything he didn’t want, even if it was just a dinner. “Either way, I’m at my first stop, the one by the big farmer’s market on Fifth and I can’t wait to see you.”

 

“Can’t wait to see you either baby, I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Benny said and waited for Alfie to say goodbye before hanging up.  “Well, looks like we’re having a little get together.  I’ll be back in a bit, you need anything while I’m out?” Benny asked patting his pockets to make sure he had his keys.

 

Dean shifted just a little, his dick becoming more of an issue with Cas’ hips wiggling in his lap. “I’m good on beer, but take that money that you didn’t get earlier and pick up some lube we’re almost out.” Castiel shot a look over his shoulder like he couldn’t believe Dean had said that .”Baby, no matter what we need that shit Cas and I don’t think he’d have offered to get anything if he wasn’t willing.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel stretched, his arms raising up above his head as he groaned, “That was so good.  I swear, between you and Dean, I’m gonna get fat,” he laughed looking over at his ex.  Dinner had been comfortable with a lot of light conversation, he even managed to get Samandriel to crack up about something.  It almost made him sad that they hadn’t done this sooner. He scooted closer to Dean and rubbed his belly, “You get enough?” he asked.

 

Dean put his hand on top of Cas and smiled back at the idiot, rubbing his belly like he did for that damn cat they had running around somewhere. He intertwined their fingers and pulled him closer.

 

“Yeah, baby boy. I’m good,” he turned toward Alfie and Benny, making sure to check on his company as well. They were both pulled back from the table a little as if they’d been waiting on him. “How about you guys? Everything okay?

 

“Mmm, yeah we’re good.  I brought you guys way too much,” Benny laughed stretching as well just before getting up.  He ignored Dean’s protesting when he started to gather up the plates.  

 

“How about you boys go put on a movie, Dean and I can get these dishes cleaned up,” Benny said leaning down to nip at his boyfriend’s jaw line.  He shot a wink towards Castiel and sauntered towards the sink.

 

Samandriel keened into his boyfriend’s kisses, scratching at the stubbled sides of his face. Giving him one last loving gaze, he pulled back enough for Benny to ease out of his space. Just as soon as the huge man’s body heat had faded away, he felt a hand tugging on his and turned to see Castiel smiling at him and pulling him toward the living room. He followed quickly, his stomach tied up in knots of excitement and arousal.

 

Castiel bit his lip and lead Alfie towards their movie cabinet.  “Hmmm, I’ve seen them all, you choose,” he said gently moving Alfie to stand in front of him, barely leaving any space between them.

 

“Uh.. sure. I can do that.” Scanning over the titles, he didn’t really feel a pull to anything specific. It didn’t help that his brain was nearly malfunctioning due to the fact that he could feel the heat of Castiel’s body at his back. His blood began to pump faster and he heard the pounding of his pulse quicken against his ear.

 

Samandriel couldn’t focus with so many things happening beneath his skin, the fevered flesh burning even hotter at even the slightest touch from the boy behind him. Eventually, he just pulled one out and handed it over, barely paying attention the the words scrawled across the case.

 

Castiel laughed softly, his breath tickling at Alfie’s ear as he pressed just a fraction closer. “You sure you wanna watch Caddyshack?” It was clear that Samandriel was flustered. Dean loved the film but Castiel had already seen it countless times and he knew there were only more in his future.

 

Castiel hummed softly and pointed out 300 and grinned.  “I think this one is good. Have you ever seen it?”

 

Alfie could barely breathe, Castiel’s arms wrapped around him holding the movies in front of them. He shook his head in response, his voice cracking a little as he inched back. Samandriel closed his eyes and swallowed hard, Castiel’s front flush against his back, “S-sounds good.”

  


Dean loaded their plates into the dishwasher trying not to think about what Castiel and Alife might be doing without them, he could vaguely see Cas standing behind the boy but they were far enough away that he couldn’t hear anything and didn’t have the best viewpoint. He rushed through the work only to have his hand pulled away when he’d almost finished. “What?” he asked, the large man a heavy weight at his side. He swallowed hard wondering momentarily if Benny could tell what he was thinking.

 

“What’s the rush?  They ain’t goin anywhere,” Benny smirked handing him another plate.  “So...hopefully I won’t be puttin’ my foot in my mouth here, but I’m pretty sure all of us are on the same page,” he said giving Dean a knowing smile before bumping him with his hip.

 

“Yeah, I uh, I think we are too,” Dean answered, looking up into the light blue of Benny’s eyes. His gaze dipped lower and he tried really hard not to stare at the plump bottom lip of the guy’s mouth. When he figured he’d been caught, he felt a heated flush climb up his neck after he turned away to finish loading up the dishes. “So, what uh...what do you think’s goin’ on in there?” he asked, a small attempt at changing the direction of Benny’s attention. Maybe he could distract him with the prospect of Castiel and Alfie together.

 

“Well, knowing your little Castiel...he’s probably torturing the hell out of Alfie,” Benny chuckled, moving a little closer to Dean.  He always loved younger men but with Dean...  There was just something about him. Benny wanted nothing more than to move behind him and grind his growing erection right against that gorgeous little ass.  He licked his lips slowly and groaned low in his throat.  He glanced over and saw Dean’s hands falter a bit and he grinned, slowly moving behind Dean to cage him in between his arms.

 

“Now, Cher. You’re doin’ this all wrong,” he whispered, pressing close until Dean’s front was pinned against the counter.  He grinned at the quick intake of breath and dipped his hands into the water.

 

A shiver spiked beneath the skin of Dean’s back as he felt the muscular arms keeping him in place. His instinct was to fight back, but he didn’t want Benny getting the idea he’d messed up or something so he forced himself to stay, licking his lips and pushing back just a little. His heart was pounding in his chest as he gathered the nerve to keep his voice even and steady. “Oh yeah, old man? Why don’t you show me how it’s done then?”

 

Benny chuckled low in his throat and gripped Dean’s wrists, his thumbs rubbing slow circles into the insides of his palms.  “You never worked in a kitchen have you?” he said rolling his body slowly, pressing his erection right against Dean’s supple ass.  He groaned next to Dean’s ear as he did it again.  Biting hard on his bottom lip he guided Dean’s hand to start washing the plate in the same rhythm he was using to press against his backside.

 

Dean could barely focus on anything, if it weren’t for Benny’s hands on his he would have probably been frozen. Castiel hadn’t been exaggerating when he talked about the massive size of the man’s dick. He could feel each and every solid inch of it pushing into the curve of his ass and his legs were trembling at the images it brought to his imagination. It wasn’t something he’d experimented with much but he’d always had a few different fantasies involving a bigger, stronger man pinning him down and fucking him raw at a variety of angles.

 

His voice was hoarse as he spoke, but he knew he couldn’t hide his excitement much longer, his dick was already so stiff he began pushing himself against the flat counter searching for any kind of friction he could get. “Nah, doesn’t mean I’m not good with my hands though,” he answered, trying not to fumble over the words with his nerves on edge.

 

“Never doubted that darlin,” Benny growled, grazing his teeth along Dean’s neck as he pushed his hips a bit more, one of his hands slipping out of the water to press against Dean’s erection.  “Mmm that for me sweetheart?” he chuckled gripping him loosely through his pants.  “Already nice and hard. Mmm, do you feel what you do to me?” he whispered rolling his hips with more power behind it..

 

Dean groaned loudly, pushing back against the bulge already half thrusting against his ass, and then bucking up into the press of Benny’s heated hand. The only thing between him and the thick fingers was a thin layer of cotton and Dean wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. He jerked at the hem of his pajama pants bending himself over just a little more so that the next thrust would let Benny fill the space between his cheeks.  “Fuuuck,” he said as the man took full advantage of it.

 

“God that ass is gorgeous, bet it tastes delicious too, may I taste you Dean?” he asked, panting slightly.  He wanted to pry this boy open with his tongue so badly...then if he was feeling nice..maybe he’d let him feel just how big his cock really was.  He grabbed at Dean’s ass and squeezed, kneading his fingers into the plush cheeks before dragging a dry thumb over Dean’s hole.

 

“Yes, fuck yes. Goddamn it.” Dean pleaded, only a second ago all he could think about was spearing himself on Benny’s huge cock but now that the man had asked to taste him he was practically whining for the feel of tongue against his hole. He tensed slightly as he felt the thick thumb pressing inside him, but relaxed when the sharp bite of teeth and the soft kisses started at his throat. He rolled his own hips backward causing the man’s finger to dip in even further.

 

“Good,” Benny growled before dropping down to his knees.  “Mmm, fucking gorgeous,” he said as he spread Dean apart, licking one long slow stripe from his balls to his hole.  He loved to tease, but right now he just wanted to see Dean fall apart.  Humming softly he licked at his rim, knowing the vibrations traveled from his tongue to Dean’s sensitive skin.

 

Grabbing at the edge of the sink to keep himself upright, Dean grunted breathlessly at the feel of Benny’s smooth, silky tongue lapping into his hole. He bucked his hips just a little as the big hands tugged his cheeks apart. Waves of heated excitement coursed through him, ricocheting at every pulse point and spinning off into a new direction. “Holy shit,” he said, finally able to use his voice even if it was rough and a little broken.

 

“You like that Darlin?” Benny asked with a smug grin, knowing all too well that he could reduce a man to a writhing mess with his tongue.  As Dean took in a breath to answer, Benny wiggled his tongue just past the rim, humming as he pushed it just a bit farther.

 

“Shiiiit yes, Benny. Keep doing that.” He clutched the edge even harder, using every bit of willpower he had to keep from whining like a damn child. Dean bent over entirely, using the cool temperature of the metal to soothe his heated skin. He could feel his legs trembling and began figuring out how long he could stay vertical until he realized that even if he fell, it would only mean he slid even further onto Benny’s mouth. The large muscular arms were wrapped around his waist and he felt reassured that the man would catch him. “Fuck,” he growled as he looked down and saw the tip of his cock leaking onto the side of the cabinet.

 

Benny chuckled, the vibrations shooting straight through his tongue and against the walls of Dean’s fluttering hole.  He moaned softly and dipped in further, making sure to lick at everything he could reach.  “Taste damn good cher,” he groaned before diving back in, nibbling and sucking at the tight ring of muscle.

 

His hands soothed the outsides of Dean’s trembling legs a few times, mostly aching to wrap around something else.  Benny grinned when he heard the shuffling from behind him, knowing the two boys were watching.  His right hand climbed up the inside of Dean’s thigh and gripped his cock tightly, urging him to fuck into his fist.

 

“Fuck, fuck, shhhhiiiit, Benny.” the string of curses flying from his mouth as he began thrusting into Benny’s tight grip. He knew that if they kept going there would be little time left before he was cumming hard and he wasn’t sure if that was what he wanted. He’d imagined all four of them sharing the same space before he got off at least.

 

Castiel watched with wide eyes from the entryway, his erection pulsing and leaking in his panties after the very, chaste and teasing make out session he had with Alfie in the other room. He was close to just cumming right there.  He could hear the grunts and the little whining sounds Dean would make when he was close and bit his lip.  After sharing a lewd grin with his friend, he waltzed over and brushed his lips along Benny’s ear.

 

“You keep doing that and we’re not gonna have much fun later. Don’t make him cum yet,” he said with a little laugh.

 

Benny pulled away, joining in with Castiel but a little more breathlessly, “Whaddya say cher?  You wanna cum now?” he asked smacking Dean’s ass hard.

,

The hand slapping against him only spurred him further but he stilled his hips and bit harshly onto his fist to keep himself from going back to his previous rhythm and fucking into Benny’s grip. Dean took a deep breath and shuddered hard before pulling away from the counter’s edge. His voice was rough and shaky as he finally bit out the words “I think we should all move this toward the bedroom.”

 

“I agree, come on Alfie,” Castiel giggled and blew a kiss to the two older men, snatching up Alfie’s hand to drag him towards the bedroom.  The poor guy just looked dazed but thankfully he had a dippy little smile on his face.

 

“Okay...so, I know Benny already had this conversation with you because he’s such a guard dog...but if anything happens and you don’t like it, you say stop okay?” he said just before playfully pushing Alfie onto the huge bed.

 

“I know, Castiel. I will make you the same promise I made Benny. If anything bothers me I will say something,” he answered, feeling much more relaxed than he’d been earlier, Samandriel just chuckled at the statement. When he’d seen Benny kneeling behind Dean like that, he felt a tight curl of jealousy in his chest. It wasn’t overwhelming or even harsh but for some reason he found it fueling his already piqued arousal. Knowing that his boyfriend was having fun too was more than enough to keep him casually calm despite everything going on around them.

 

“Awesome, now that’s out of the way,” Castiel grinned, surging forward to start tickling Alfie.  Soon the room was filled with both of them laughing hysterically until Castiel wrestled him down onto his back.

 

“You have such pretty lips,” he said leaning down to flick his tongue at Alfie’s bottom one humming softly.

 

“And you have a very talented tongue,” Samandriel responded before instinctively wrapping his arms around the other boy’s neck, pulling him closer. They’d spent most of their alone time just licking and sucking at one another’s mouth. It was slow, easy, and Alfie was eating it up. It felt amazing and sent new kinds of exciting tingles up his spine. Objectively he knew Benny was the better kisser, but he enjoyed the taste and feel of Castiel’s tongue in a different way.

 

Samandriel clutched at the thin waist on top of him and arched his back to roll their hips together, his head falling back against the bed in pleasure as he felt the outline of another cock against his own.

 

“Mmm well thank you,” he giggled against Alfie’s lips, rolling his hips to meet the little rhythm Alfie started.  He moaned softly and started licking at Alfie’s mouth, wanting to be let in to taste his friend again..  Alfie only hesitated for a moment before he slid his tongue out to roll slowly alongside Castiel’s.  

 

Benny ran a hand down his beard as he gently guided Dean down the hall towards the bedroom, freezing at the wonderful sight on the bed.  “Well damn...can’t leave them alone for a minute,” Benny chuckled waltzing into the bedroom.  He gave Dean a knowing look towards the boys before slapping Castiel’s ass, grinning at the squeak he let out.  “I do believe I’m a bit overdressed here, you boys wanna help me out?” he asked.

 

Rushing forward Samandriel couldn’t wait to get his hands on Benny’s skin, pulling at the layers quickly, wanting an eyeful of his boyfriend. He wasn’t sure there was anything more arousing than the sight of Benny in only his boxers, and knew that nothing could beat the image of the man naked. He was a work of art with hard muscle and thick limbs.

 

Dean slipped in easily beside Castiel, he’d kicked his pants off somewhere between the kitchen and the bedroom. So once he pulled his shirt off, he just sat back and enjoyed the show. Benny was even bigger than he imagined, and that was quite impressive, but he wasn’t allowed a long look because his boy started giggling and pulled him in for a very distracting kiss.

 

“Do you need anything Daddy?” Castiel asked softly nipping at Dean’s already swollen bottom lip.  He looked over at the others too and just grinned, moving to straddle Dean’s lap.  He leaned back a little and pulled off his shirt, leaving him in the baby blue panties that were slightly a bit damp now.

 

“Come here angel,” Benny growled scooping up his boyfriend and letting them fall onto to the bed, his weight resting against Alfie.  He knew the kid loved it and rolled his hips forward with a smirk, “Cas get you all worked up sweetheart?” he whispered against his ear.

 

Samandriel shuddered beneath the electric hot pleasure surging through him with Benny’s familiar mass on top of him. The way the man moved only furthered the already intense stimulation. “Y-yes,” he paused whining for a second before he felt another delicious press of their hips bucking together. “Ungh”

 

Castiel climbed onto Dean’s lap in a hurry and he worked hard to not bite his own damn lip off. He’d been hard as fuck with the little brat in his lap before Benny even went to get the other kid, and half of dinner was spent with the boy’s hand rubbing against him as if he didn’t want him going soft, but wasn’t willing to actually get him off either. The whole experience had driven Dean up the fucking wall. “Goddamn it, Cas. You’re killing me baby boy.”

 

Castiel giggled and pecked Dean’s lips, quickly moving back as Dean chased after him, “But you love it,” he said leaning in to suck on Dean’s neck with a moan.  “So...not to dampen the mood or anything but...what exactly are doing tonight?  Or rather...who’s doing who?” Castiel grinned leaning back on his hands as his hips slowly rolled against Dean’s.

 

Benny barked out a laugh and sat up, pulling Alfie until he was sitting snug in his lap, back against his chest.  “Well...what are the rules if there are any?  How much are we allowed to do? Because I for one...would love to see one of you boys spit roasted...especially my little angel,” Benny grinned trailing his hands up and down Alfie’s sides.

 

A powerful pulse pumped beneath his skin at the thoughts of being split open at both ends. Samandriel whimpered and wiggled in Benny’s lap as he imagined what it would look and feel like. “I.. I could be okay with that, I think,” he said, smiling back at his boyfriend. He was nervous but only because he really wanted to be a good boy for them all. He’d had practice with Benny so he knew what worked for him. It would take time to figure out the same for the other two men and he didn’t want anyone to be disappointed.

 

“I don’t really have any rules, I guess… and well, you know Cas. The kid ain’t shy about anything. I just umm,” for the first time in a while Dean found himself actually nervous. “I won’t bottom for either of the younger two,” he said, staring across into bright blue eyes that were getting darker by the minute.

 

Castiel bit his lip hard and shuddered, he never liked the idea of topping anyone, always loved the feeling of someone fucking into him.  But watching Benny plow into Dean?  That...well...that was a another story.  “Not tonight, but sometime soon I wanna see him fuck you...while you’re fucking my throat, Daddy,” Castiel moaned letting his head fall back as his hips bucked against Dean’s throbbing erection that was pushing between his ass cheeks.

 

“Mmm, well.  That sounds damn good,” Benny grinned dipping his hand down the front of Alfie’s pants to grip his already dripping cock.  “You want big ol Dean there to open your sweet little ass baby?” Benny asked nipping at Alfie’s ear.

 

Samandriel’s eyes scraped up and down Dean’s body and he blushed when the man caught him looking. Unsure of his voice, Alfie just nodded enthusiastically scrambling out of Benny’s lap to rid himself of the last layers of clothing.

 

When he’d stripped himself bare, he climbed back onto the bed beside Dean and Castiel. With a small smile and a wink to his boyfriend, Samandriel pushed himself down in a submissive position. Baring his hole toward Dean’s face, resting the rest of his body flat against the plush blanket.

 

“Holy shit,” Dean responded as the boy laid himself out for him. He loved that Castiel was a spitfire who loved toying with submission, but the truth was that Dean never doubted it was just a game, and that Cas would fight him tooth and nail on something if he felt like he needed to. It was one of the things he loved most about the kid, but this… this was different.

 

Dean had often wondered what it would be like to have someone so willing to be dominated.  He would have to be careful, he didn’t want the boy to do anything he wasn’t enjoying. Biting his lip he smoothed a hand over the soft flesh of the kid’s ass, just barely touching it. “Mmm, you look so good like this. I bet Benny can’t keep his hands off you in this position.”

 

Castiel moved off Dean’s lap and scooted closer to Benny with a wide grin on his face.  “He’s so good Benny,” he said easily, inching his way closer to the bear of a man.  He loved Dean, no doubt but there was something...and will always be something about Benny that he missed.  

 

“Mmm, that he is cher...not a little brat like you are,” Benny smiled fondly wrapping his arm around Castiel’s waist.  He couldn’t help squeezing the younger boy’s side, inwardly breathing a huge sigh of relief when he actually saw meat on his bones.  He’d have to thank Dean for that later.  Tearing his eyes off the other two, he tipped up Castiel’s face and smiled before brushing their lips together.

 

Unfamiliar hands on him was different kind of exciting. It wasn’t more than what he shared with Benny, but it was new. They’d only just started exploring the more intimate parts of their relationship, but the idea alone of taking someone else, not only for himself but for Benny as well; was overwhelmingly erotic. Samandriel kept his mouth shut as he gently swayed his backside, beckoning for Dean to take advantage of the opportunity.

 

Dean groaned when he saw the movement, wanting nothing more than to dive in. The kid’s hole was gorgeous and he looked so fucking tight. Moving around so that he was closer to Samandriel's mouth, Dean gently guided his face up from the bed and held two fingers out. "Suck."

 

“Lay down Benny,” Castiel hummed, playfully shoving the man backwards until he flopped down with a chuckle.  Samandriel was probably going to need some grounding from his own boyfriend, Dean had a fucking wicked tongue.  Cas knelt between Benny’s legs and started to kiss down his stomach only stopping at the small soft spot to nibble on.  He gripped at the top of Benny’s boxers and started pulling them down enough to reveal his enormous cock.  “Oh fuck,” he groaned licking his lips hungrily.

 

“Still the little cock slut aren’t ya?” Benny chuckled only to tilt his head back and groan, almost forgetting that the kid had no gag reflex and could down a cock in two seconds. “Fuuuck Cas!” he gasped, fingers finding their way into his hair to yank on it.

 

Alfie latched onto Dean’s fingers sucking hard and flicking his tongue against the layer of skin on the bottom and dragging it upward. He hollowed his cheeks and moaned wildly around the small intrusion of his mouth. He wanted to be a good boy and he knew it was going well when he heard the curses flying from Dean’s lips.

 

“Fuck… Goddamnit, kid. If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to kill me,” he said, a fond tone to his raspy voice. Samandriel’s mouth was like a damn vacuum and it was almost distracting enough to just see what it would feel like to have that tight, wet feeling wrapped around his dick.

 

Barely keeping himself on task, Dean pulled away and slid back into his position behind the young boy, running just the tip of his middle finger in small circles around the fluttering rim.

 

Castiel’s eyes just about rolled up into his head when the tip of Benny’s cock filled his throat, stretching it wide to accommodate his girth.  He dug his nails into the fleshier part of Benny’s thighs and started to slowly bob his head, making sure to trace every vein that he could feel pulsing beneath his tongue.  “Mmm, you taste better than I remember. Alfie making you eat better?’ Castiel grinned sucking languidly just around his tip.

 

“Oh fuck! Mmm, yeah...always worried I eat too much red meat,” Benny laughed breathlessly.  His hand flopped down against the mattress and bit his lip when he felt Alfie’s fingers clenching into the sheets.  “How you….ungh...whew….how you doin baby boy?” he asked curling his fingers around his boyfriend’s wrist.

 

“Sooo, g-uh-good,” he whimpered, barely trusting his voice as he felt Dean’s finger slide further inside him. He wanted so badly to thrust his hips back on it and ask for more but he stayed still, not letting himself push things too quickly. Samandriel looked over at Benny’s face, blushing hard at the thoughts he was having. It took everything inside him to control the word daddy from slipping out of his mouth when he looked up and saw his boyfriend spread out gorgeously as Castiel continued to deepthroat him.

 

“You like that, huh? Oh, you just wait.” Dean smirked as he moved faster, wiggling his finger against the clenching walls of Alfie’s hole. He reached for the bag they’d had brought in and found two separate kinds of lube. He tossed the familiar one in the bedside drawer as he took out the open one and threw it toward Benny and Cas. Dean pulled the other one out and held it out for the kid to look at. “This the kind you want, baby?”

 

Castiel was pretty oblivious to the others at this point, his focus zeroed in on the thick cock in his mouth and he sucked on it with a moan.  He would gladly admit that yes, he was not only a cock slut...but a cum slut as well.  But only for the right people.  And only Dean and Benny...and maybe Alfie would be added to that list at some point.

 

He grinned as much as he was able when he dragged just the hint of teeth along Benny’s shaft.  “So fucking good Benny...you want me to keep going?” Castiel panted, flicking his tongue out to catch the beads of precum dribbling down the sides of Benny’s cock.

 

“Shit...Do uh, you guys have a cock ring or something?  If I can, I’d like you to just keep my cock warm Cas...while I watch my baby boy fall apart over here,” Benny grunted, moving closer to Alfie as Castiel scrambled towards the same drawer he’d seen Dean grab the lube from.  “You’re bein’ so good for Dean, sweetheart but I’m sure he’d enjoy to hear more from you. I know I love hearing those little sounds you make,” Benny grinned leaning in to kiss him as Castiel worked the cock ring on him.

 

Benny’s reassurance was the tipping point in his confidence, Samandriel bit his lip shyly and looked into the bright blue eyes of his boyfriend when he said. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

He moaned loudly when Dean’s lubed up finger slid back inside him, a little harsher and rougher than before, but it felt fantastic. The pressure was just enough to give him the slightly full feeling but not enough to keep his satisfied for long. Samandriel whimpered quietly but found his voice long enough to ask for more. “Pl-lease, Dean.”

 

Dean bent down to lay a harsh bite against the thickest most fleshy part of the boy’s cute little ass before he slid the second finger in, doing his best to wait as the kid made room for them. Benny was right, when Alfie decided to get vocal it was nice. He sounded a lot like Cas when he was breathless toward the oncoming orgasm. Samandriel didn’t say as many words as his boyfriend did, but he made some of the same sounds and it was both comforting and excitingly new.

 

“Fuck baby,” Benny growled crashing their lips together and greedily sucking his boyfriend’s tongue into his mouth.  If he had known that this had been one of Alfie’s kinks...he would have started it from the first time they had sex.  He was more than grateful that Castiel had gotten the damn cock ring around him before Alfie had opened his mouth.  “He nice and stretched out for you Dean?” he asked, before turning back to his boyfriend.” You’re doing so good baby boy,” Benny muttered pressing kisses all over Alfie’s face.

 

Castiel had pulled off at the very small “daddy” Alfie had muttered and grinned wickedly.  Oh, they were kindred spirits after all.  He sat back a little, his hand stroking the full shaft of Benny’s dick, watching as Dean’s thick fingers disappeared into Alfie’s ass.  “Damn,” he groaned before laying back down and taking Benny’s cock into his mouth.

 

Alfie’s legs trembled as Dean took the opportunity to start scissoring his fingers inside him while Benny pulled and sucked at his lips. He focused on his boyfriend’s mouth, his words, his smile anything that would keep him from fucking himself back on Dean’s hand. Watching Castiel take all of the thick length of Benny’s cock was enough to distract him, and wonder if the other guy would teach him how to do it as well. He grunted quickly before whining when he felt the pressure inside him disappear.

 

“Yeah, Benny. I think it’s about time I open him up with my cock.” Dean didn’t even ask if he needed the condom, he’d always chosen to use protection except for with Cas. There was something about the boy that made him want nothing between them and they’d both been getting tested regularly. He slid the rubber over his shaft and added extra lube just to be sure before he pushed his tip toward the slightly red hole. “That what you want, baby? Want me to fuck you open now?” he asked, letting the kid whine and moan for a minute before giving him what he wanted.

 

“You want Dean to fuck you baby boy?” Benny asked tilting his boyfriend’s face up to get those glazed over blue eyes to look at him.  He really couldn’t help smirking. His boy was going to be ruined after this.  “While he’s pushing that fat meaty cock of his into your little ass, I’m gonna be pushing into your mouth. Cas can teach you how he swallows it all up so easily,” he cooed into his ear, nipping at his swollen lips.

 

Castiel hummed as he pulled off Benny, knowing that Alfie would definitely say yes.  How could he not?  Being spit roasted by these two was like. a fucking dream come true.  He was actually kind of jealous he wasn’t going to get to do it first, but watching Alfie completely come unglued between them was going to be a treat in itself.

 

“Y-yes, Daddy. Want you to fill me up everywhere,” he said between the whimpers and whines as Dean finally slid past his rim. The man wasn’t small, not even in comparison to Benny which was an impressive feat, but he took his time and inched his way inside until he bottomed out, and Samandriel felt a hot ping of energy racing beneath his skin. Sweat dripping from his forehead as Dean hitched his leg up briefly to get a better angle.

 

With Alfie calling Benny, Daddy. Dean knew he was going to have to insist that they all fill out some sort of kink negotiation forms. The last thing he wanted was to overstep any boundaries. It could wait though, for now he just enjoyed the tight heat wrapped around his cock as his thrusts became less restricted.

 

“Mmm, that’s it. God you look so good...taking him so well.  Such a good boy for your daddies,” Benny said with a smirk watching Dean’s face closely.  He snickered to himself and kissed the side of Alfie’s face, “You ready for my cock baby?”

 

Castiel shuddered hard when Benny practically gave permission for Alfie to call Dean his daddy as well.  He gave a pointed look towards his boyfriend and bit hard on his lip as he watched his Dean’s reaction.

 

Alife shook his head barely able to get any sounds out of his throat at the thoughts of Benny being in his mouth while Dean fucked him from behind. He raised himself up on his hands and wet his dry lips. Finally finding his voice again he answered.“Yes, Daddy. P-please. I want to taste you, want to take you both.” he whined as the large man moved around to kneel in front of him. While he could, Samandriel chanced a look toward Castiel who’s eyes were fully dilated and his hand was stroking languidly at his own cock.

 

Dean groaned as he watched his boyfriend pull off. Once the older man situated himself in front of Alfie, Dean grinned. He waited until the boy had his mouth over the tip before he gave a hard thrust and fucked him onto Benny’s cock. It was clear he’d taken the man by surprise and he loved every minor reaction it caused. Samandriel whined but didn’t have too much problem taking the huge shaft, at least not to the point Dean had pulled back. “Mmmm fuck this is amazing. He looks so fucking good like this, Doesn’t he? Such a good little boy for your daddies.”

 

“Careful now Dean...little Cas here still needs to teach him how to deepthroat,” Benny chuckled massaging the sides of Alfie’s throat as he sucked him into his mouth.  Benny moaned as his other hand patted along his boyfriend’s shoulders and back.  “Feels so good cher.”

 

Castiel had to force himself to move, watching this kid getting fucked on both sides was way hotter than he could have imagined.  He quickly scooted closer and whispered softly into Alfie’s ear.  “Take in as much as you can then pull back and breathe deep before trying again.  I love it when they slip into my throat, Make me choke on it. Would you like that Alfie?”

 

Samandriel nodded eagerly as he tried to listen to Castiel’s advice. He attempted to keep his focus on Benny’s wet cock as he took him in deep,  the wet tip slipping back until he’d almost fit him in entirely, but he couldn’t. He popped off and took a deep breath like he’d been told and then pushed the heavy weight back into his mouth and kept taking, until there was a tight pressure in his throat and he felt the head break the barrier. He was pleased with the heated pants he heard shooting out of Benny’s mouth as Dean gripped harder onto his hips to keep from fucking him forward and causing him to choke.

 

“Fucking hell,” Dean spewed, the curse ripping out of him automatically as he feasted on the sight of Alfie taking almost all of Benny’s monster dick. He tightens his hold on the boy because he needs to go faster. “Cas, gimme that other ring. Fuck I’m not gonna last if you don’t.”

 

“God I love cock rings,” Benny laughed running his fingers through Alfie’s hair before tapping him on the cheek to give him a little warning.  He rolled his hips forward and groaned when Alfie only swallowed around him.  “Fuck yes...such a good boy,” he growled slowly starting to fuck into Alfie’s pliant mouth.

 

Castiel watched for a minute to make sure Alfie was okay before scrambling off the bed once more.  He grinned at the pained expression on Dean’s face when he had to stop just so Castiel could wrap their extra cock ring around him.  “God you guys look so fucking hot,” Castiel moaned pressing himself flush to Dean’s back as he kissed at his shoulders.

 

Samandriel felt more relaxed, more energetic than he had in a long time. It made little sense considering both men were purposefully wearing him out. The feeling that coiled in his gut wrapped around him like a hug and he felt safe, secure, and so fucking full. It took everything he had not to scream out. Finally.

 

Dean smiled over his shoulder at his boyfriend, pausing long enough to grab a quick kiss before hammering back into the tightly stretched hole. He watched Castiel give a playful smack to the boy’s rear and the reaction it caused. Dean’s brow shot up conspiratorially to Cas, that was definitely positive feedback from the kid. “I think maybe Alife needs a hand baby boy, think you can help him out? Bet the kid’s cock is aching for some action.”

 

Benny barked out a breathy laugh, running his fingers through Alfie’s hair, “Will that be too much for you baby?” he asked, groaning loud when he got a powerful suck on his dick.  “Oh yeah...he’s fine,” he laughed smoothing his hands down Alfie’s back to grab at his ass, spreading his cheeks. “Fucking gorgeous.”

 

Castiel smirked and licked at Dean’s ear before maneuvering himself onto his back and under Alfie, his friend’s cock tapping at his lips every time the two older men made him jerk.  He stuck his tongue out and giggled when Alfie down right whined when the tip of his cock ran along it.  “Mmm, he tastes so good,” he moaned and sucked Alfie completely into his mouth, letting the younger boy buck into his throat.

 

Samandriel whined and wriggled as best he could. The pleasure was overwhelming and he had no way of keeping himself from his impending orgasm. With Benny’s tight grip on his hair, he did manage to balance himself on just one elbow and his knees as he reached a hand out to play with the heated shaft of Castiel’s dick. He knew that his movements were unsteady and probably weren’t doing much good for the other boy, but he wanted to at least try to please all three of them at once. He’d never experienced so much satisfaction as when he had Dean bottoming out in his ass, Benny fucking into his throat, and Castiel’s hips doing their best to buck into his grip.

 

It was amazing.

 

“Fucking hell,” Dean said, his hips pausing long enough drink in and hold onto a complete mental image of what was happening. He picked up his pace, grinning at the grunts, whines, and whimpers of the boy split between them. “Such a good boy for us. Whaddya think, Benny? I bet he’s ready to pop.”

 

“Oh yeah. Poor, Angel. He tries so hard to last longer, does a pretty good job of it too. Mmm, fuck just like that baby,” Benny groaned throwing back his head and thrusting forward a bit faster.  “Should we let him cum when he wants to?” he asked grinning over at Dean.  “Cas seems pretty hungry down there.”

 

Castiel moaned loudly, reaching down to fix the grip Alfie had on his cock before running both down his sides and over Benny’s hands still holding the boy open.  He took over, moving his fingers just a bit closer to feel Dean’s cock sliding in and out of Alfie.  

 

The idea of everyone letting him cum was making his head spin. Although, he wasn’t sure they’d have a choice in it for much longer. Everything was too wonderful, the thrills of ecstasy spiking inside his veins were practically pinging against one another lighting him up inside. He moaned around Benny’s thick tip that was dipping past the tight opening of his throat and clenched his muscles, contracting onto the head of Dean’s cock. Samandriel hoped that expressed his approval.

 

Dean felt the squeeze around him and barely held back a curse, instead opting to lay a light smack against the boy’s cheeks, causing him to squeal in delight. Knowing he wouldn’t have lasted without the help of the rubber ring staving off his orgasm, Dean couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the kid. “Oh I think that’s a great idea. Go ahead, boy. God knows my little cum slut is eager for it.”

 

Benny massaged the back of Alfie’s neck, thrusting harder until Alfie gagged a bit, “Fuck...you okay?” he panted only continuing when he got a little nod.  He kept up his pace and bit down hard on his lip.  “Cum when you need to baby boy, fill little Castiel’s throat with your sweet juices,” Benny groaned, reaching down quickly to unsnap the cock ring to get it off.  

 

Castiel cried out when Alfie’s hand squeezed tightly around his cock and he fucked up into it, digging his fingers into Alfie’s ass to make him fuck forward faster.  He could feel Dean speeding up and moaned, tracing along Alfie’s puffy rim, his eyes rolling back in his head when he realized that the kid could probably take two cocks.  Just the tip of his finger slipped in and he felt his hips stutter as his orgasm grew closer.

 

Holding on for as long as he could, Alfie began to fuck himself between Dean and Benny banging back and forth harder and faster than they’d been doing themselves, probably afraid they’d hurt him. White hot pleasure shot through him in every direction. Samandriel’s toes curled up, his back arched a little, even with the lack of full range mobility. His entire body was trembling, he could feel the sweat dripping down his back and neck as the waves of orgasm ripped through him and he spilled into the warm, wet, heat of Castiel’s mouth.

 

Dean slipped his own ring off as soon as he saw Benny tossing the one he had aside. It was clear that none of them were gonna last much longer without it being incredibly painful. When the kid began spearing himself on Dean’s dick, he barely held out, it  was only a few more thrusts before he felt Alfie seize up and cum. “Swallow it down, baby boy and then I’ll reward you,” he said, leaning over to make sure Cas knew he was the one Dean was talking to. “Maybe after Benny takes his turn with that beautiful mouth, you can have a go at it. Bet the kid is aching to taste us all.”

 

“Oh fuuuck…” Benny roared, pulling away from Alfie just enough so that the tip of his cock was resting on his bottom lip and starting stroking himself hard and fast, shouting out curses in french as he came.  Most of it landed in Alfie’s mouth, the rest on his chin and cheek.  “Jesus fuck!” he panted, his fingers squeezing out the last bit of cum.  

 

Castiel whimpered loudly, swallowing greedily on Alfie’s cock until it was soft.  He moved out from under the younger boy and grinned, licking his lips and continued to watch Dean fuck almost relentlessly into Alfie.  The kid was a mess and really only able to support himself because of Benny holding him.  

 

Feeling his entire body go limp, Alfie couldn’t help but smile with what he assumed to be a dazed expression on his face. It was by far the most intense orgasm he’d ever had and the wolfish grin on Castiel’s face only made him whine for more. With Benny’s strong arms wrapped around him he readied himself for the taste of someone else.

 

Dean got back into rhythm once the kid took a second to relax after he came back down. He held tightly onto the underside of the boy’s stomach not wanting him to get so relaxed that he dropped onto the bed. He gave his boyfriend a smirk as he watched Castiel play with the swollen, used lips of Alfie’s mouth. “Dammit, you kids are gonna be the death of me,” he chuckled.

 

Benny laughed running his hands all over Alfie’s body while Castiel got into place, “That may be brother. but goddammit, You’ll go with a big ol’ smile on your face,” Benny grinned.  He leaned down and licked a drop of cum off his boyfriend’s cheek.  “You ready for your next cock little one?  You be a good boy for Castiel and I’ll run you a nice hot bath, snuggle the shit out of you. You want that baby?” he asked kissing at his chin.

 

Castiel licked his lips and took his cock in hand, stroking it slowly as he watched Alfie’s eyes glaze over even more.  The poor kid was so lost in his own headspace it was fucking beautiful.  He scooted closer and traced Alfie’s lips with the tip of his cock waiting for his answer.

 

He managed a small nod and a loud “Mmm,” before lifting his head up as far as he could get it and opening his mouth wide. Samandriel wanted so badly to find out what Castiel tasted like, the scent of a new person already filling his nose with their closeness. He took a deep breath and began sucking on the tip, just letting the lighter weight of it sit on his tongue.

 

Dean waited until his boyfriend began pushing forward before he resumed his hammered thrusts into the boy’s hole. He briefly wished he would have waited to take the ring off, unsure if he was going to last long enough for the kid to make Castiel cum as well, but he paid attention to the stuttered movements and trembling limbs and quickly realized that Cas wasn’t too far from spilling either.”Fuuuuck,” he groaned as he felt the boy clench around him despite his loose, pliant body.

 

“Come on baby, make him swallow for you. Fuck his cute little mouth until he sucks every single drop out of your cock. Bet he likes being a dirty little cum slut just like you,” he paused to take a longer harder thrust forward nearly choking alfie on Cas’ dick. “That’s it baby, take that cock.”

 

Benny smirked at Dean’s words, still petting Alfie letting him know that he was still there.  He felt the trembling in Alfie’s arms and massaged his shoulders, leaning in to kiss his skin.  “You’re doin so good baby boy.”

 

Castiel cried out loudly, digging his fingers into Alfie’s hair and yanking on it a bit.  “Oh fuck...I’m gonna cum!” he panted.  Alfie used just the briefest amount of teeth and he came with a shout, his hips jerking roughly as he spilled into his friend’s throat.  “Fuck!”

 

Samandriel drank nearly all of it because Castiel was so far deep into his mouth as he felt the hot spurts against the back of his tongue, his throat shutting around the fluid, instantly swallowing. The only thing that kept him from flopping down the soft plush comforter was Benny’s arms and Dean’s hips shaking behind him.

 

Watching Cas come apart was all he needed to push him over the edge. Dean made a few more small thrusts as he rode out the shocks of heat and blood pumping inside him. He clutched at the boy’s hips, his fingers digging into the flat smooth skin as the last ropes spilled inside the worn out hole. “Holy shhhhhit,” he cursed unable to hold back as he nearly fell to the floor in relief.

 

“Fuck baby boy, you did amazing,” Benny chuckled softly gently laying his boy on his side to gently kiss at his swollen lips.  “I know you wanna take a nap probably but I’m gonna start a bath for you,” Benny said staring down at his boyfriend with awe.  He pressed another kiss to his forehead and stumbled off the bed.  

 

Castiel fell back and breathed heavily, licking his lips.  “Wow…” he laughed laying down to stare blankly at the ceiling.  His hand flung out and he could just barely touch Dean’s leg.  

 

Samandriel smiled at Benny, his body might have been boneless and completely exhausted but his mind was comforted by his boyfriend’s protective mothering. A bath sounded heavenly and despite the tiredness behind his eyes, he knew that he’d enjoy curling up in the warm water and lying lethargically against Benny’s chest.

 

Dean left small kisses against Alfie’s sides, the boy had taken more than even he was certain he could have held out for and Dean found himself both shocked and impressed by the kid. He crawled toward the head of the bed snuggling up with Castiel but leaving a few more small presses of his lips onto Samandriel’s forehead, before turning back to his boyfriend. ‘Mmm.”

 

Benny grinned at the other two before opening the cabinet near the bathroom and sighed when he saw the crisp white towels.  Dean needed to unwind even more...maybe after a few more nights like this he could even get the guy to go out riding with him.  Benny grabbed a few towels and hurried into the bathroom and just stared at the massive tub.  It was basically a fucking jacuzzi sitting in the middle of the room.  Shaking his head he set the towels down and got the tub running, adding a sweet smelling soap.

 

“Alright , everyone up.  That tub is fucking amazing and we should all be getting in,” Benny smirked coming back into the room.  He leaned across the bed and smacked both Dean’s and Castiel’s asses.  “Come on baby,” Benny scooped up his boyfriend and walked back into the bathroom.

 

Castiel laughed at Benny, snuggling further into Dean’s arms, “He is right...that tub is fantastic and we haven’t spent nearly enough time in it. Come on, Daddy,” Castiel grinned kissing Dean’s lips lazily.

 

Samandriel felt the almost too warm water lapping at his waist for a split second before Benny crawled in beside him, steadying his body against the porcelain edge. The tub they were in would hardly be what he would have classified a bath, it was more like a small heated pool. Initially he’d looked at his boyfriend with concern for suggesting four grown people have a soak together but once he saw the size of it, he’d understood.

 

Dean lazily kissed at his boyfriend’s mouth a few more minutes before herding him toward the bathroom. He threw the used bedding into the hamper and left toward the kitchen. Dean grabbed up a few packaged snacks and flipped on the stereo that streamed through all the speakers in the apartment. It was some alternative station but he had it turned low enough they could easily still carry on a conversation if they wanted. Dean slipped back into the bathroom and smiled at the sight before him.

 

Benny leaned back against the tub and groaned low, pulling Alfie onto his lap once he was comfortable.  “God this fucking thing is brilliant.  Shit Dean, I’d eat your ass just so I can use the tub,” Benny snickered nuzzling his nose along Alfie’s cheek bone.  He nodded his thanks when Dean handed him a soft cloth and instantly soaped it up.  “Tell me if anything is sore okay baby?” he murmured in his ear.

 

“I’m fine at the moment,” he answered, not wanting to make any predictions about the future. Samandriel wasn’t an idiot despite how careful they’d been and how thorough Dean had opened him up, he knew he’d be sore once the soothing heat was gone from his muscles and he had to walk on his own again. He leaned back against Benny’s chest and smiled up at the bright blue eyes, mouthing the words thank you.

 

Castiel laughed shaking his head as he relaxed into the hot water.  He dipped under the water and raked his fingers through his hair as he waited for Dean to get into the tub.  

 

Dean barked out a harsh laugh and shook his head toward Benny. “Anytime man, seriously. It doesn’t have to be like this. You guys can just come over and hang out watch some movies or just take a bath if you want. We spend most of our free time just laying around here anyway,” he answered, before pulling Cas in against his side and giving him a soft chaste kiss.

 

“That’d be a sweet deal, honestly. Sometimes I get home from the restaurant and I’m so fucking sore and tired that poor Alfie is left with a sleepy old man,” Benny laughed kissing against Alfie’s neck.  He trailed the soapy sponge along his boyfriend’s body, being extra careful around his puffy hole.  As gently as he could he slipped a finger inside of him to make sure he was thoroughly clean.  

 

Samandriel chuckled, “I don’t mind the sleepy bear, I just wish you weren’t so sore. Sometimes you work yourself too hard down there,” he answered nuzzling against the thick neck behind him. Alfie had offered several times to help his boyfriend at the restaurant but Benny wasn’t having it. He made a good point when he said that they’d have to be able to control themselves for his entire shift or someone would end up calling the damn cops on him or something. So reluctantly, Samandriel had dropped it.

 

“You keep bringing my favorites from the restaurant and I don’t care if you move in.” Castiel teased, turning to Dean. “Don’t get me wrong, Dean’s a fucking genius in the kitchen, but I do miss your food Benny,” Castiel hummed hugging close to Dean.  “I love you so much Daddy,” he whispered softly in Dean’s ear..

 

Dean shook his head, even in the short few hours he’d spent with the man he knew that Benny wouldn’t mind bringing them free food, but he couldn’t help himself from saying something just in case. Ellen would have kicked his hide all the way back to South Dakota if he hadn’t. “Well I won’t turn the food down, that’s for damn sure, but you don’t have to bring anything. man. I’m more than happy to call and order it like a normal customer,” he said, chuckling into the skin of Castiel’s neck.

 

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

 

Benny grinned and bit his lip as his fingers lazily ran through Alfie’s hair.  “Did you have any homework for this weekend baby?” he asked.  He was hoping it’d be a no...he really wanted to spend more time with Dean and Castiel...get to know them better apart from the sex.  Maybe bring them down to the diner and really cook for them.  An easy smile spread on his lips and kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“Just a few math problems but it can wait,” he answered, practically purring at the touch of his boyfriend’s fingertips rubbing against his scalp. Slowly, he was becoming more and more grounded as the water lapped against his stomach, clearing his brain of the hazy memory of being used and spent.

 

Castiel grinned rubbing at his eyes a little petulantly.  He had homework himself...a pretty big project in fact but he didn’t even want to think about it.  He was happy, sated and curled up with Dean.  And soon they would all be cuddled up on their bed.  Humming sleepily and trailed his fingertips along Dean’s pecs down to his stomach.

 

“Well you’re welcome to stay the night. The bed is obviously big enough for all of us, or uh...there’s another in the back room behind the kitchen if you’d rather have your privacy.” He could feel how tired Cas was, even though Dean knew that he’d put on a brave face for the group. The last thing the boy wanted was to not be the life of the party, in a sense. Dean knew that his boyfriend loved the attention it got him, but Castiel was also more concerned with pleasing everyone than he was of taking care of himself.

 

Benny tilted up Alfie’s face and kissed him slowly, tracing the line of his lips with his tongue slowly.  “I think we could all cuddle up, our boys in the middle,” he said with a hum.  “But, you little one are doin your homework tomorrow.  If you guys aren’t busy tomorrow night, I’d like to invite ya’ll to the diner after it closes,” Benny asked.

 

Castiel nodded eagerly but his eyes were drooping, “Alfie, I’d offer you some clothes but all my underwear are panties…” he laughed, his cheeks turning a bright red.

 

Samandriel couldn’t contain the giggles that erupted in his throat. It seemed his own sleepiness coupled with extreme warmth and happiness made him lose his last strand of inhibition. “That’s okay, I don’t mind if you wouldn’t. I don’t usually like to sleep completely naked even when it’s just us.”

 

Dean was sure his eyes were about to pop out of his head at the image. It was one thing to worry about Castiel walking around in nothing but a small, thin, and usually lacy piece of fabric. Dean leaned forward, groaning into Cas’ ear. “Why do you do this to me?” he asked, his cock giving a healthy twitch at the images his brain supplied him with.  He shook his head before his spent dick could get any more ideas and turned toward Benny. “Sounds good man, I’m off work tomorrow. So, we can be there whenever.”  

 

Benny bit on his lip and chuckled watching as Castiel practically came back to life as he snatched up Alfie’s hand.  He watched the two stumble out of the bathroom and shook his head.  “I’ll close up early tomorrow. Say I’m hosting a private party,” Benny grinned moving to get out of the water as well.  He dried off and stretched out his body until it popped.

 

Castiel dragged a giggling Alfie into the bedroom and towards the closet, “So when Dean realized that I have an insatiable need to wear panties, he let me order from a reallllly nice catalogue.” He lead Alfie inside the rather large closet and opened the drawer dedicated to just his panties.  “So, what’s your favorite color?”  He rummaged through and found one his favorite soft booty shorts that were red and black.

 

Samandriel had never really tried panties on before, but he wasn’t anxious or nervous about it. Looking through the drawer he was surprised to find so many pair, though. He smiled over at Castiel bumping his hip slightly. “Umm blue?” He could feel the heat creep up his neck, not for the panties but for the revelation he knew the other boy would figure out. With a smirk plastered on his face Castiel handed him a pair of bright blue bikini briefs that were almost a perfect match for Benny’s eyes.

 

Grabbing a fluffy towel from the side cabinet Dean began drying himself off just a tad before throwing another in Benny’s direction. It was then that he realized it had been far too long since he’d used his own damn tub. Cas like to curl up in it but Dean usually took his showers in the morning before work and then just wiped them both down before bed. He’d not actually filled the thing up but once or twice since he’d moved in. “You don’t have to close down early, man but I won’t say no to dinner. Goddamn that food was amazing, and I’m no slouch in the kitchen.”

 

“Well then, you can come in around 6 and help me cook,” Benny grinned with a wink before sauntering into the bedroom.  He could hear the little giggles coming from the closet and laughed, throwing himself onto the bed and stretched out.

 

Castiel traced the band of the panties on Samandriel and nodded appreciatively.  “They look good on you,” he said and pulled on his own before pulling on the stockings that matched.  His feet got cold, all the time.  Even when he was snuggled to his own personal heater.  He pecked Alfie’s cheek and practically skipped into the bedroom.

 

Alfie let himself look into the full length mirror in the middle of the huge closet, appreciatively checking over his form. Despite Castiel’s compliments he couldn’t help but wonder what Benny would think. He liked the feel of the soft fabric against him but wasn’t completely sure about being so exposed. Biting his lip he forced himself forward, deep down he knew that there was little he could do to turn Benny off, the man was a horny teenager when it came to new discoveries. He stepped into the bedroom and looked up where Benny was stretched out on the bed and Dean was turned around getting ready to climb in on the other side.

 

When he’d pulled down the comforter on his side, Dean had to chuckle as Castiel jumped up spreading himself all over the middle area. Turning he pulled a pair of boxers from his side drawer and pulled them on. He was just about to ask if the kid wanted to sleep on or under the covers when he watched Benny’s mouth drop open. He turned to see Samandriel standing near the foot of the bed. “Fuck..me,” he said, the words flying out of his mouth as he took in the view. The kid was gorgeous anyway but having him there in just the small fabric was a sight to behold.

 

“Holy...shit...baby,” Benny gasped sitting up slowly, tracing every line of his boyfriend’s body with his eyes.  “Please tell me you like wearing those...you are too pretty to wear anything else from now on,” he groaned making grabby hands towards him.

 

Samandriel smiled and practically ran toward Benny’s arms. he was only a few feet away but he jumped onto the bed and scrambled as quickly as he could to get beneath the covers. “I do, they feel nice. Although I think I will probably add a shirt or something, too.” He loved the soft touch of the panties but he imagined throwing one of Benny’s large shirts on and wearing it as a gown of sorts. He licked his lips before practically attacking his boyfriend’s mouth and nipping at his plump lower lip. He focused all his remaining energy and passion into their kiss, wanting a small moment that was just for them.

 

Castiel smirked, rolling over to press up against Dean once the older man was on the bed.  “Doesn’t he look so cute?” he asked turning into an octopus wrapping around Dean tightly.  

 

“Cute was not the first thing that came to mind, but sure, sweetheart. He looks that too,” he answered laughing as Cas curled himself tighter around him. He’d gotten so used to the boy;s tight grip that he briefly wondered if he’d ever survive without it. Dean wouldn’t let himself get too caught up in those thoughts, though. Not while Castiel was still safe in his arms and certainly not while he had a full bed of warm, pliant bodies despite how sleepy they were.

 

The morning would certainly be interesting.

 

 


End file.
